Responsibility for the outcome
by OnceUponAPenname
Summary: Clint Barton, instead of offering kind words and encouragements, keeps pushing her and criticizes every move she makes. He ignores the Captain's warnings and glares back at her during her tantrums. Her eyes glow red and he smirks, amused, before poking her cheek and walking away. * Mentor!Clint Post AoU, so spoilers. Rated T. Minor Character Death (canon).
**A/N** : I promise I'll get back to _**She's stronger than she knows** [...] _ after I'm done with finals. After watching **Captain America : Civil War** \- and being reminded of my overwhelming love for Hawkeye - this idea wouldn't leave me alone. So I wrote it.

I hope you'll enjoy it :)

 **DISCLAIMER :** _Marvel owns anything and everything you recognize (Marvel also owns my soul, but that's another story.)_

* * *

 _"To successfully make a shot, you gotta follow and master basic steps. Your stance is the foundation. Where you draw your strength. Nock the arrow and grip. Realize you are wielding a weapon. Mindset. Focus solely on your goal, regardless of your surroundings. Be in the now. Set up and draw. Inhale and prepare for what you are about to do. Anchor and hold. There is no going back. Aim. All that remains is you and your target. Release and follow through. Master those and you hit every time. One last step. Feedback. Basically...take **responsibility for the outcome.** For every shot."_

 _ **Clint Barton**_

* * *

After Sokovia, Wanda feels lost, confused. Her brother's dead – words she had never thought she would say – and she is, now, an Avenger. She had become what she had promised to destroy. But with Pietro gone, she doesn't know what to do anymore. She doesn't know who she is anymore.

Being an Avenger isn't that bad. She doesn't have full control of her power yet, but she's learning. Steve's patient and kind. Sam's teasing mockery makes her yearn for her brother. Vision's confusion is amusing and endearing. Colonel Rhodey's words of encouragement and maturity makes her to keep going. Natasha's confidence is so strong that it passes onto her.

Wanda doens't miss the way Sam flinch when she makes something explose by accident. She notices Steve reaching for his shield when her hands tremble. She sees Rhodey taking a step back when her emotions get the better of her. She remarks Vision frowning in a corner of the training room when she mutters to herself in Sokovian. She takes notice of Natasha's cold, deadly stare on her when she throws "tantrums" and is aware that the Russian assassin could take her out in a second.

Wanda notices the fear and weariness in their eyes and slowly, she forgets who she is all over again.

The Archer is a surprise, though.

Clint Barton, instead of offering kind words and encouragements, keeps pushing her and criticizes every move she makes. He ignores the Captain's warnings and glares back at her during her _tantrums_. Her eyes glow red and he smirks, amused, before poking her cheek and walking away. When she makes that engine explode, he doesn't flinch back or reach for his bow and arrows and the knive stuffed in the heel of his boot. When it explodes, Clint is sitting on the railing above their heads, his feet are swinging in the air and a mug of coffee is warming his hands. When it explodes, he lets out a long whistle and takes a sip of his drink, muttering to himself about fireworks.

Somehow, Clint is also the one who forces her to take breaks. He teaches about holidays and the importance of naptime. He brings her to his farm during summer and introduces her to his family. She doesn't understand why – she isn't sure she understands when Clint puts Nathaniel Pietro Barton in her arms. Clint doesn't supervise her every move. Wanda's free to wander in the house, visits the horses in the stable. Not having constant surveillance throws her back at first. Eventually, she gets used to it.

She doesn't get used to the Barton kids and their fascination for her powers. After dinner, the two older kids make her sit in circle in the middle of the living room and ask for magic tricks. Like many things, she doesn't understand at first. She isn't used to using her powers for anything but defense or attack. She's scared to use them. But the children seem eager and excited. Clint is leaning on the doorframe, munching on an apple and looking bored. He doesn't seem to care. Wanda complies.

Wanda is bewildred by the smiles and laughs that she earns when red flames flicker from her fingertips and create random forms. Somehow, during what they call her "magic show", a smile appear on her face. Giggles escape her lips. Her random circles become graceful unicorns and dragons.

Feeling observed, Wanda turns. Clint is looking at her. He isn't glaring. He seems as mesmerized as his children. He's not looking at the red illusions she creates. He's looking at her. She doesn't recognize the look in his eyes – the same look, she notices later, he has when he's watching his children. Wanda doesn't recognize the look but it isn't fear.

So she smiles. When Clint smiles his crooked grin back, she begins to understand that she doesn't have to remember who she is, but to become who she wants to be. And that, in the end, is up to no one but her.

* * *

 **A/N** : thoughts ? please click on the button below and review! Your thoughts mean a lot to me :P

LOVE YOU :3

 _(you can also stalk and harass me on Tumblr, at g_ eekypeterpanwannabe _. Nicely, tho.)_


End file.
